The Modernization: An Angry Birds Movie Reenactment
by ThePickMan236
Summary: We all know how the movie went. But what if the whole movie was restarted, and that there is an anthro gryphon that lives alongside the birds? This story answers it, remaking the entire movie, but keeping the same plot. Meet Justin, a gryphon who speaks of legend. Although not primarily known by many, he too shared the same anger issues like Red, Chuck, and Bomb. This is the tale.
1. Justin's Insecurity

**Meet Justin. A gryphon of a few words, it's what they say about him at first. But as he got used to the real world, something seems to change over time. Like Red, Chuck, and Bomb, he too had anger issues. But when something that corresponds with his issues in life becomes clearer, it's just not fair sometimes. Also, given the fact that his major disorder is Asperger's Syndrome, it can be hard even for other people to understand. So, when he gets mad, it can seriously end badly. Especially with his freedom of rights in which he is entitled to, it can be very destructive, even almost killing someone in the process.**

 **Basically, this is my side of the story, told in a third-person perspective. What you're about to see was how I got into the footsteps of Red, just before the big war between the birds and pigs. And since this is a re-enactment of the movie, this story will go like how it is presented, except a few scenes not in the movie being added to the mix. Just watch how the story will go as it goes along. Now, please enjoy reading The Modernization: An Angry Birds Movie Re-enactment.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Wednesday on Bird Island. It was July 19, 2017, and Justin was out delivering packages for Amazon Canada. Even though he isn't employed by Amazon to do so in Bird Island, he still does it and gets paid for the services he does. He looks quite stylish, and sometimes even wears clothes and sandals, which some of the birds wear, while others just don't mind about it at all. He even wears a white fedora with a band of grey and green stripes, three lines going horizontal all around the rim in a connected fashion. He lives in a house quite like the one he lives within in real life, being way different than all the other houses in the island. Of course, he had to look his best. He even has wings, which none of the others do. So, it was no wonder that he can fly.

He has many friends, including the three special birds, Red, Chuck and Bomb. This is also how he has some anger issues of Red, the cheekiness of Chuck, along with the fast speed (no wonder he could get the packages delivered on time), and Bomb's explosive disorders. And while Justin does have a family in real life, a hidden branch of his family tree also relates him to being the relative of Red, he also is a best friend with Chuck and Bomb.

After his morning shift was done, which lasted for around 2-4 hours, starting at 7 a.m., he put his paycheques that are recent into a safe in his house. Paycheques that were old were already deposited to the bank account he has.

"Man, another workday finished. With all that said and done, I wonder what's up in the village?" He then put away his work items and started biking his way down to the village. He hasn't had his breakfast yet, so he was on his way down to the restaurant.

* * *

After being in line at the Early Bird restaurant, he was eating until he overheard some birds laughing about something. He continued eating, until he realized what they were laughing about. It was something about him, but he thought, what could it be?

"Hey, what are you even laughing about here?" Justin asked to the group who was still laughing, a bit quietly at first, until one of the birds spoke.

"Oh, that'd be you, of course!"

"But why, though? What is it about me that is causing all of this hilariousness within you?" They just laughed again. But this time, something that one of the birds said caused Justin to lose his patience.

"Your eyebrows! They're not as thick as Red, but it's clearly thick enough for you to be a censorship box!" The group of birds then were laughing quite hard, making Justin feel even more angry. Those in the line started laughing as well, which is becoming so embarrassing to Justin that he doesn't even know what to say.

Justin tried to ignore the insult, but then one of the birds in the group took off his hat, revealing that he is a gryphon like no other. Now with his anger at fullest potential, and that he was publicly humiliated in front of lots of people, he began to enrage and gritted his teeth. Then, he soon tapped into Red's Anger Instincts at maximum rage, and with a loud scream of rage…

"NOW YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING, FLOCKERS! HERE IS YOUR DAMN PAYBACK!" Justin then lifted the table with just his hands, and threw it at the group of birds who bullied him. It then created an explosion of debris that spread all over the restaurant. When Justin managed to return to his normal self, he noticed all the birds in the restaurant glaring at him in shock and surprise.

"Oh, crud. This isn't going to be good…" He mutters to himself, knowing he's done it again…

* * *

The next hour, he found himself in Bird Court. During the session, he answered many questions that Judge Peckinpah asked him on what happened. He got nervous when some witnesses, those who were there in the incident, came up to speak.

"Your Honor. We were in line to get our food, when we witnessed that a group of birds were bullying him because of his eyebrows, making it an insult," said one bird.

"Then, after one of the birds took his hat, we saw him going into an animalistic instinct like Red's anger, and he just lifted a table and hurled it at them!" Another said so with shock, pointing at Justin.

"And then the table just exploded when it hit them, spreading debris all over!" Another bird cried out.

Justin sighed in guilt, then began to address the court. "Sir, it was never meant to be like that. All it took was an insult, and that was it." He then took back his hat and put it back on him. He then continued. "People of Bird Island. Do you see me as a happy bird all the time here? Sure, most people can say yes to that, but I deny that. It was only just an accident. I was just there when the incident happened, and they insulted my looks!" He then pointed at the culprit birds. "THESE BIRDS HAVE SCARRED ME QUITE BADLY! CAN'T THEY HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE?!"

Judge Peckinpah cleared up his throat, and turned his attention to Justin. "Mr. Justin. We're all happy-go-lucky birds like you, but not that kind of happy of yours. There seems to be a recurring issue here with you: Anger."

Justin scoffed over the statement. "Oh, come on. Everyone has those kinds of anger issues. I mean, you even have your moments too."

The judge ignored him and continued, "Still, your so-called 'accident' is not an excuse for hurting our fellow birds."

"I'm telling you now, sir! It was a direct insult! You can even see here on my fedora their featherprints right here-"He trips over the robe, pulling down the robe, revealing Cyrus, much to everyone else's surprise. "Oh, that was also an accident sir…" His mood then changes to anger. "…if you haven't been that stingy in the first place. All because you're HALF of the size of your own government!" He throws the robe on top of the judge, and he puts it aside, now more pissed than ever.

"Mr. Justin. Given the severity of the crimes that were committed by you today, I have no choice but to impose the highest and maximum penalty allowed by the law…"

Justin's ego began to drop, and knew what was about to happen. "No… Don't tell me that it's happening already, sir…" He was getting more nervous, mumbling further as he was about to give on the verdict.

"I hereby sentence you to…"

Justin is now on the verge of losing it all. Whatever the judge said, had to be done. "Don't tell me that you're sending me to…"

"Anger Management Class." Both Peckinpah and Justin said the verdict at the same time.

It's over. Justin had gone through hard work, and now has been stripped away of all his dignity, now at the lowest point of society, forced to attend the classes for the rest of his life. Forever. Justin was stunned at the verdict, and had no words of saying so. "Court adjourned." And with a loud hit of the gavel, it has been done.

"Yes sir…" Justin then went out the doors and without a word, continues to proceed on to the centre.

* * *

As he walked on, many of his once-called friends now became nothing to him. One of them, named Poppy, tried to greet him. "Hey, Justin! Care to join along and have fun?"

"Not this time. I'm not up for it." He just passed by her with no emotion. With all his hard-earned work now gone, he couldn't bear the fact of what he must do. Passing by the many smiling birds, he soon went down the path, got on his bike, and then pedalled off down the road to the off skirts of the village. His first Anger Management session is about to begin very shortly…


	2. The Session at Matilda's Hut

As soon as Matilda's hut became clearer in view, more commonly known as the IAC (Infinity Acceptance Centre), he parked his bike just by the entrance. Then, he locked the bike on the bike rack, and walked down the path to the entrance. Along the way, ne noticed a weird-looking sign just down the path. When he got closer, he soon realizes it's a dummy sign, rocking back and forth, which seemed to look like a bird. It was holding some signs, some of which read 'Be Happy, Smile, and Welcome Angry Birds!' This seemed to spark some thought of it in Justin's head.

"This sign. Why does it have to be placed in such a weird area? I mean, if you're talking about something that is a professional business, is this even what you can come up with? This isn't right at all. All this time, I've been living in such a place that is filled with so much capitalism. Everyone is going for stereotypes here. I just don't understand. Why, out of all of things, has THIS to be in a place where your thoughts are accepted freely? I mean, this just stages ITSELF to be capitalist! This just doesn't fit the damn description of everything in this world! It's not right! I live in a world where my thoughts are freely accepted in, and that it's coming to the point where I must be in one state of happiness forever?! If I ruled this god damn island, I would have made it better! IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN MUCH HARDER IF THOSE BULLIES HAVEN'T EVEN ABUSED ME LIKE THAT! I KNOW FOR ONE THING THAT IT'S NOT EVERY DAY I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS, AND NOT LIKE IT'S RULED BY A DICTATOR!"

His knuckles crack in anger, with the clenching of the fist being even stronger. Justin had gone through so much torrent and humility that he should do it. He was almost at the point where he is at his maximum anger, much like the incident in the restaurant. It screams in rage and anger, it's like he is about to go back to Red's Anger Instinct, to destroy the sign and show the world what he wanted like in the real world.

"AND THAT DAMN DICTATOR. HE HAD TO BE A MIDGET ON TOP OF THE LOWER CLASS. THIS GOES TO SHOW MYSELF THAT THE ONE-PARTY GOVERNMENT WILL NEVER CARE FOR WHO WE ARE! THEY ARE LIKE NORTH KOREA! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M JUSTIN. I AM THE ONE TO SHOW YOU ALL WHO I NEED IN LIFE! A MAN WHO WILL DESTROY ALL WHO OPPOSE MY FREEDOM OF RIGHTS! I. AM. THE ALMIGHTY ONE TO RULE THEM ALL!" He was at his maximum rage, about to release the instincts upon the sign.

Then, he calmed down and went back to normal. "But, of course, it's just how this island is, not much to the real world out there. It's life…" He finished his thoughts in his head and continued, pushing the sign aside before it hits him in the back, making him fall over. He managed to get back up and puts back on his fedora. He just leaves it alone for now, not wanting to cause any more incidents.

* * *

Justin then entered the hut, and was soon noticing a gallery of posters and statues of smiling birds, and… "Nope, just a bit too much for me." He said so with disgust over the third statue. Next was some pictures and statues of the past teachers of the centre, with their teaching certificates as well. The latest one showed just an empty stand, with a certificate enclosed in the glass container. Inside, he also sees a picture of a certain white hen receiving a certificate, which is the same to the certificate on the left. On the certificate, it looks like much of a scholarship diploma, with a red seal, making it seem quite important. But what's gotten Justin's attention on the certificate is what the diploma title says on what she got the certificate for. It seems to read 'Free-Rage Chicken' on it.

"You have got to be kidding me. So, this is the current teacher in here…" Justin was observing the items quite carefully, looking at all the details on it, and picturing in his head what it would look like…

"Oh, hi!" A female voice was heard behind him.

"AAH!" Justin was startled, like he jumped in fear, and turned to see that he is beak-to-beak with Matilda. So, SHE is the current teacher here?! He thought of it for a moment, then Matilda continued.

"Hello, you must be the new bird here! Welcome! I'm Matilda, and I'll be helping you out on controlling your anger."

"Oh, hello! I'm Justin! Nice to meet you, ma'am- "

"Please. Just call me Matilda. I've heard about you back then, and had sometimes dreamt about you and I being together in a class, teaching others what it's all about to be angry and how we can control ourselves!"

Justin was a bit surprised over what she said. "Wait, WHAT?! You actually had a dream of you and me… teaching?!"

Matilda nodded. "Of course, Justin! What the judge was trying to say when he gave you the verdict was that you're not to be a student in my class, no. You're going to be teaching WITH ME, being a secondary/supply teacher! You'll even be with me in the private session classes!"

"What, no way! I thought I'd have to be a student forever, but a TEACHER, teaching the OTHER STUDENTS?!"

"That's right! The private classes are way more expensive, and would only be done through the authorization of the judge, or if it were something like an incident of yours, for example. Personally, I would like to extend you the title of being the main teacher!"

Now Justin was quite shocked. "OH MY GOD. Are you SURE you really wanted to do this, Matilda?!"

Matilda just winked at him. Then, Justin sighed in relief, and with honor. "Then, I'll accept, Matilda."

Matilda squealed in joy, very happy to have Justin as a teacher for her centre. "Thank you so much, Justin! I couldn't have been happier to have you join me! I've been waiting for this moment to come true, and it is! EEEEEEEEEEE!" She seemed to have screamed like a fangirl. Not too crazy, but of course, respectful enough to understand Justin quite well.

"Good god, Matilda! Calm down! It was almost like you went crazy there for a second."

Then, Matilda tried to calm down. "Deep breath, deep breath, DEEP BREATH!" When she did calm down, she held onto Justin's hand. "Now, as the main teacher, like me, you got special students that wouldn't be like those in the public classes. And since it's also a very special private class, there are many common special students I'd like you to meet! They too have also been waiting for a long time to see you teaching!" Matilda whispers into his ear, "Believe me. ALL of your best friends you know are here, and you know who I'm talking about~"

Justin gasped. "Wait, you mean that- "

"Oh yes I know! They've been talking about you like it's a legend! Back then, I didn't know who they were talking about, but after realizing on what happened back then in the real world, it all led to YOU! You'll love it! Now come on! We've got students to teach!" Matilda pulled on his hand, wanting Justin to come with her inside.

"Oh, sure thing, Matilda!" He then followed Matilda deeper into the classroom.

* * *

When Justin and Matilda entered, she greeted her friends/students, and introduced them to her new teacher. "Hey guys! I'd like you to meet my newest teacher- "

"Justin?! Is it really you?! You're the teacher? WITH MATILDA?!" Bomb interrupted and greeted.

"OH MY GOD! Bomb! It's been forever!" He came over and hugged Bomb quite nicely. "Where had the good days been, my man?"

"Been doing well, and look who else showed up with me! He's also excited to be with you!"

Justin looked over and saw… "CHUCK?!"

"That's right, buddy! I too waited to see you here! You know, I was actually the one that noticed you for a very long time, and that I had shared the story about your exciting adventures in the real world with the rest of the students here, even Terence!"

"Wait, you serious…?" He was looking at the big red bird, that is Terence. Although he doesn't usually speak, which is more of grunts and growls for everyone else, Justin was able to understand Terence's language properly. And, for the shocking factor, Terence speaks with Justin in proper English. Although, that resulted in Terence speaking to others, who are surprised that he can do so. Terence doesn't mind doing so in the private classes with those he knows and loved, like Chuck, Bomb, and most importantly, Justin.

"That's right, Justin. I had been waiting a LONG time too." Justin was amazed. "OH MY GOD. Me too! I never knew you can even talk!"

"Now, now, Justin. I only wanted to do because I trusted you for a very long time. Even with Chuck and Bomb. But let's keep it a secret to ourselves, okay, Justin?"

"Sure thing, Terence. It'll be fine. Of course, for new people you haven't even trusted yet, it'll be grunts and growls."

"Of course, it is. When I talk, it'll be proper speaking for you, Chuck and Bomb. But to everyone else, it'll be grunts and growls." Matilda then interrupted to speak.

"Okay, everyone! Since Justin's my main teacher, he isn't the only one to be new here. He'll also be teaching a new student coming over, although he should have been here 2 minutes ago."

She then hears a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be him. Do you mind setting up the session for us today, Justin? You can sit on your special teacher pillow next to me over there."

"Sure thing, Matilda! I'll gladly do so!" Matilda then clasped her hands. "Excellent! I'll be right back, guys!" She then heads for the front door. When the four birds are now alone, Justin sits down on his teacher seat, right next to Matilda's. Then, he gathers the others to come over to him.

"Alright. While Matilda is over there, we're going to play one of my favourite gambling games." He then gets out a silver suitcase, and opens it. Inside, there are poker chips, a dealer chip, and a cloth that can fit any table, which it can expand to be a poker table. But something is missing.

"Where's the cards?" Chuck asks with some curiosity.

"Oh, I have them. It's in there." The others just look away for a bit. "Where though, Justin? I don't see-" They turn around to see the cards all set. "Oh. I see. Let's play then!"

* * *

The game started well at first, with each of the 4 players playing B$1500 as stated on the buy-in rules. All put down their cash buy-in, except for one. And that was Chuck, who didn't have enough money in cash to buy in to the game.

"Oh, right. I didn't notice that happening. Although I'm not able to put this out in cash, I have my prized valuable…" He then takes out a postcard of which it was named 'The Moment', where it was a picture of Justin with the Mighty Eagle, dating back to 2011. It said that only about 100 copies of it were authorized for reproduction, and that it's a genuine original. He even showed Justin on the back that it was signed by the Mighty Eagle. He was quite surprised about it, and accepted it as Chuck's Buy-In. Then the game began.

After about an hour or so, it was at the final round of the game. Terence and Bomb were eliminated after that hour, with Bomb being first to be eliminated after the first half-hour. Terence also played strong, but also was eliminated after a half-hour that Bomb got eliminated. With Justin at the verge of winning, Chuck was currently the Bird Island Poker Tournament champion. Bomb and Terence secretly had the media filming it all, live through PPV (Pay-Per-View), and that it was the main event.

Terence then dealt the cards, with the blinds at B$1000 and B$1500 in value, being the small and big blinds respectively. Justin and Chuck checked their two cards, and put them down. With Chuck's autograph at stake, as well as his title, the odds are quite slim. A few times, Chuck and Justin would bet, increasing the pot even further. Justin checks, and then, the 5 cards begin to be dealt on the table.

At the 4th card, Justin checks, and Chuck feels confident that the last card will make him win. So, he goes all-in, and bets all his chips. Justin does the same. Then…

The 5th and final card was dealt. Then, both players showed their hands. Chuck got a straight flush, but for Justin…

…he got a royal flush. Justin screams in joy, with Chuck surprised and shocked that he ultimately lost. Justin then takes all the pot, gets his B$6000 cheque, and takes away Chuck's postcard and trophy, claiming the title as the Bird Island Poker Tournament champion. He then puts away the cheque, and everything else into the suitcase, locking it up. Then, they all sat back to their normal places.

* * *

Just then, Matilda comes back with Red beside her, and said to the other birds, "Hey guys! I'm back! Say hello to Red, everyone!"

"Hi, Red!" Bomb said so with a big smile.

Justin waved at Red, who was surprised to find out…

"Justin?! COUSIN?!"

"Oh, why ever not? Besides, I'm teaching with Matilda!"

Red groans and sits next to Chuck. "This is gonna be one hell of a day…"

"So, since you're new here, Red, I'll introduce you to the others. Let's start it off with- "

Chuck began waving frantically at him. "Hey, apparently somebody didn't get the memo that we like to start on time. Because you're about two minutes late, don't let it happen again. Hi, my name is Chuck. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I like you a lot. I can tell."

Justin then begins the class with some story sharing. "Now, Red. Tell me. Would you like to share your story with us?"

"No, not really." He replied.

"Well, I've heard about an incident at a birthday party, which happened to be EXACTLY as it says here in this record…" Of course, Justin was reading through Red's classified info, since the IAC is like a government agency.

"How long is this class anyways?" Red asks so to Justin.

"As long as you make it."

"Really? Oh, okay." Then, Red begins to speak in something of like a speech to his new friends. "Uh, lady and gentlemen, very nice to see you." Chuck, Bomb and Justin smiled over what's happening. "And uh, almost to meet you. Probably the nicest part about is not getting to meet you." They seem to frown upon that kind of saying.

"You know, in some weird way. Alright. So, I'm gonna go ahead and… scoot on back out, past those creepy statues and…" Red tried to escape, but lucky for Justin, he has powers beyond all of reality (which is why he'd keep it a secret). Red tried to get up, but as he did, he seems to get stuck in some sort of super-glue which keeps him in place. "Wait, what the…?"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere when I put my special Krazy Glue in those seats. In other words, it will only be unbound when it'll be ready. Also, you will be here until either me or Matilda will notify the court that your anger issues are finally resolved." When he saw Red's face fall, he turned to Chuck. "Alright Chuck. Share your story with Red."

Chuck sat up straight and pointed to his chest. "Me?1 I'm the last guy that should be here. Simple speeding ticket, judge tells me I was going fast. So, I say, 'Your Honor. To be honest, I was.' You caught me. I'm not angry. I'm honest. So, shouldn't I be in an honesty management class? 'Cause we got to manage my honesty."

Justin looked over at Chuck when Matilda shook her head, and she gives Justin the folder that has Chuck's personal information. "The only problem here, is that what you told me today is a different story Matilda heard about last time…"

"Uh-uh…" Chuck smiled sheepishly as Justin considers the previous crimes he had done before. What he remembered seeing inside Chuck's crimes was that he got a speeding ticket from the police, obviously because Chuck has super speed, destruction of federal property in the officer's office, stealing and using the money for drinking alcohol, and charges on mischief. "Okay, maybe it wasn't ice cream."

"Right, thanks Chuck. We'll keep that in mind. Now, Red. I'd like you to meet my best friend." Justin then introduced everyone else to a red bird. A very, very large red bird with dark spotted feathers. "This, is Terence."

Terence just growled at Red, while trying to say hello, in which Justin could see him do, even though his mouth doesn't even move to everyone else who seems new. To Red, it was a stare into his eyes. "More like, Ter-rifying."

"Not really, Red. Although, it says here in this filey…" As Matilda provides Justin Terence's folder, her eyes widened when she read it. She hands it over to Justin, while she looks at Terence, who seems to be smiling when Justin reads the charges in his head. Meanwhile, as Justin reads Terence's charges, he pictured the idea in his head…

"As I read Terence's profile, I notice a lot of his crimes are either similar or actually real like the major crimes in the real world. But what's kept me on my guard sometimes about him is that many are serious. Sure, he's my best friend and all, but had you even considered something about the many crimes in his log? He had all three levels of crime, including a very forbidden crime nobody speaks of in Bird Island. Many of his crimes included homicides, rape, child abuse, sexual abuse, harassment, stealing, resisting arrest, shootings, and all the other things. But some of the most serious crimes are in his record, like drug dealing, impaired driving, distracted driving, participating in riots, something like that. The most surprising and incredibly scary part was that he was a terrorist supporting the Jihads during 9/11 as a coordinator. NO JOKING. THAT'S JUST DAMN SCARY…."

Finally, Justin closes the folder and puts it aside. "Terence seemed to have been involved in some… incidents." He then turns over to Bomb. "Now, Bomb here had started to be with us about two weeks ago. Tell Red on why you come here often."

Then Bomb began to introduce himself on the situation. "Okay. Well, sometimes, I… uh… have been known to, uh… blow up."

"So, like uh… Like what? Does It happen when you seem to get mad, you mean?" Red seemed to ask that kind of question to Bomb, who then replied, "Well, no. I literally blow up, okay. I explode like a bomb. Hence the name."

Justin then remembered a time when Bomb went into his house at the wee hours of the morning on the day of his birthday. He watched over Bomb as he went inside, and when the party turned out to be a surprise at first, the explosion was so big and powerful, it blew off the entirety of his house. Not too much, but something of a powerhouse. Justin was amazed that he can do it himself without being killed, unlike many suicide bombers in the real world that have done it in the past. And that was just human beings that done it, so Justin knew that the birds of Bird Island are special.

Back at the center, Chuck jumped up and down, shouting, "DO IT!"

"No can do. I just went boom-boom before class."

"Hey, look. I don't want to be here and all, but this can maybe make it a little more interesting for me." Red sat up straight. "So, please, explode."

"You can't do it, can you?" Chuck crossed his arms and glared at Bomb.

"Yes, I can. But, I'm having back issues today, so… I'm gonna have to take a rain check."

Justin then added, "Hmm. Sounds like you're gonna need a chiropractor soon enough, bud. I might be able to help somewhat later, if you like."

"That does sound good! I'll come over if I can. You got your business card?"

Justin hands Bomb one of his business cards. "Of course, anything is possible with me. Besides the ones I don't really wanna do."

Chuck screams again in joy. "Oh… DO IT!"

"This is not the time or place, little amigo."

Meanwhile, Red seems to comment over their discussion. "These guys are all nuts, huh, big man?" Terence growled as he glared over at Red. Of course, since Justin isn't scared of Terence at all, he isn't quite frightened. But only on a few occasions does he get scared.

"You know, I can too blow up. It's just one of my [infinite] powers which I can do." Justin then took off his hat to reveal his ears of the gryphon, plus something else added not usually there. "Besides me being a gryphon, I can add other things to my potential. Like this head feather of Bomb, but WAY more different than you would think. You can come over and feel the potential in there if you want."

"Oh, no need, cousin." Red waved. "I'm fine with it, but what's up with you? Why are you here?"

Justin puts back on his fedora. "You know, ever since there were these many times we meet differently unlike what I'd have with Chuck and Bomb before, it's that I've learned some special instincts. It was through YOUR anger instincts that had me come over here. Of course, the reason was the incident where I seemed to have smashed the hell out of those bullies with just a table at the Early Bird restaurant."

Red was surprised of Justin's explanation. "Wait, for real? Seriously?! YOU were the one doing that?!" Justin nodded. "Like, wow! I couldn't have thought it was me, but no, YOU did! That's how I saw those birds lying on the ground. I thought they were just resting. Actually, it seemed kinda funny."

"Really? But that was something bad…"

"Yeah, I know. For me, I just shoved a cake on a bird's face!"

Justin found Red's story funny. "Hehe! Yeah, I remembered that time when it happened. I saw the whole thing unfold." He extended his hand to Red. "Of course, I know you, but you haven't known me yet. Name's Justin, by the way, Mr. Red."

Red shook hands with her. "It's just Red, Justin."

"Ah, good. At least you understand the way of cousins." Red seemed to be quite curious of Justin, wondering if he also was a true legend…

Later on in the session, the next segment began with Matilda introducing the exercises. Of course, what it really was is the real-life practice of yoga. "For this next part, we will be working on managing our anger, through movement. Now, Justin. Lead us off."

Even though Justin doesn't need to do the exercises, while Matilda shows them how, everyone else must do so. Justin, being the coach, starts off the exercises. "The first pose is the Dancer pose."

When Matilda did the pose, Terence did exactly what she did. "Great form, Terence."

Chuck was doing different ones like, "Eagle, Parrot. Peacock, Warrior. Mountain, Tree, Rabbit, Fish, Locust, King Pigeon. And of course, Downward Duck."

Red was about to make a remark on Chuck, when he notices Bomb shaking some more. "Excuse me, boring heavy man. Looks like the exploding guy's gonna puke."

"And, have you done this before, Red?" Justin comes over to Red to help him out with the pose.

"Uh, yes I have. But not usually for free." Then, he pulls Red into the position.

Next, Justin comes over to Bomb. "And how are we doing over here, Bomb?"

"Doing wonderful…" Bomb gasped. "Stretching out to the core…"

"Just remember to breathe," said Justin. "Up to your feathers, and from your talons…"

Suddenly, Bomb's eyes widened, and Justin sees the fuse coming down closer into his insides. Matilda and Justin knew what is about to happen next.

"GRENADE! GET DOWN!" Justin brings Red and Chuck down with him, and prepare to take cover for the explosion-

 **BOOM** went off from Bomb, exploding inside the hut. When the dust finally settles, the walls were charred and black from the firey explosion.

"Nice." Chuck shouted.

* * *

Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Justin were walking back to the village after the long session. Of course, they were covered in ashes from the explosion Bomb set off.

Bomb was still smoking a little from the explosion. "I don't know what just happened. I was feeling all zen. Matilda was digging it! Then I lost my grip on it. I let it slip and it just squeaked out."

After listening to Bomb's explanation, Justin apologized to Red. "Red, I'm sorry I pushed you on the floor. I hope you're not mad at me."

"No, no, no. It was nothing." Red replied. "But, thanks for covering me anyway."

Justin blushed a little.

"Hey. So, where are we going?" Chuck asked.

"I'm sorry. We?" Red asked in return, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, we. There's a new happiness exhibit at the Museum of Happiness! It's one I've been dying to see lately!" The yellow bird shouted excitingly.

"Uh, you know what? I… I mean I got a… a thing."

"A thing?" Chuck gasped. "Is it bird flu? Chicken pox? Cardinal sin?"

"No, by 'thing', I mean like… a desire not to hang out, with you."

"Oh." Said Chuck. He was very disappointed, and a little hurt, but he pretended not to be. "Oh, yeah. Well, you know. Maybe for the best, you know. Because… I got something too. How did I forget? Even if you'd say yes, I probably couldn't have gone."

Even Justin seemed disappointed that his cousin, the one that influences his anger powers, can't hang out with him, and a little hurt, but unlike Chuck, he was also busy for real. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I was also busy. Heck, I didn't even get to have dinner, and boy, am I hungry already."

Bomb felt bad for Chuck and Justin, and joined in as well. "I'm busy too. I have a… business offer… deal, that is."

"No, Bomb. You're not good at this, buddy." Red interrupted. "It's-it's charming up to a point, and now it's just sad."

"It's a guy I know." The black continued, pretending as Red, Chuck, and Justin thought he wasn't that good in lying. "And he's opening up a brand… new… luxury… class reunion."

"Okay," said Red. "Good." With that, he turned and left Chuck, Bomb, and Justin standing in the middle of the street.

"Looks like it's just us." Said Bomb. "Want to go get a bite?"

"Oh, but what about your class reunion, where everybody brings a business offer?" Chuck reminded.

"Oh, no, Chuck. I was lying." He confessed. "I'm sorry if I've fooled you." Then, he turned to Justin. "Hey, bud. How about you? Wanna come?"

"Actually, sure. You know what, we'll do it at my house. I'll show you what I mean. Come over later tonight, and we'll be ready."

"Really? Alright, I'll see you later." Bomb waved at Justin as he left Chuck and Bomb to hang out by themselves.

* * *

When Justin was biking back to his house, he saw Red walking to his home on the beach, outside the village.

"Wait, for real?!" Justin thought. "Red lived outside the village just as much as I'd do sometimes. But my house area is part of a different area of the island, but part of the village. And yet, he lives all alone by himself. Poor Red… He may have anger issues, and wants to be alone too, like me. Well, not THAT of a distance away from the village or near the shore for me, at least. Maybe eventually, Red, you'll come over inside, and we could have fun together. Oh well…" Then Bomb and Chuck came, and the three went inside Justin's house. They were coming for a sleepover, and had fun throughout the night together. Boy, is this about to be quite a hectic time…

* * *

 **So far, we've seen how the story will go. But believe me, I've been busy in the real world. Especially the fact that I'm also doing a Youtube series on my channel, which is called Shards of Justice. This is by far, the longest chapter of the story at this point. It may get longer, but it depends on how much time I should make the entirety of the Angry Birds movie story in my perspective. Hopefully, you'll understand why.**

 **If you want to check out anything what's up on my series, my Twitter is thepickman236, and Youtube being xxbuju09xx. This story is just a side project for me, but if you like what you see so far, don't forget to review on your opinions. Thank you so much.**

 **p.s. My vacation lasts from July 27, 2017 to August 10, 2017 for Alberta and British Columbia, which is 2 weeks. So, please bear that in mind. Thank you.**


	3. The Arrival of the Pigs

**So, hello guys! 16 days ago, on August 10, I got back from visiting Alberta and British Columbia. It was fun to see Banff and Jasper National Parks for the first time. Quite beautiful, to be honest. Even got to feel the transit systems of Vancouver (which I finally got to experience again after so long), and Calgary (which is interesting, as the Harry Potter community day was the time I rode on the LRT, and saw Sunnyside Station become Platform 9 ¾ on the Sunday I was there. It was interesting!) This is Chapter 3, in which it continues in the story! So, enjoy The Modernization, guys!**

* * *

The next day at the class, Justin and Matilda had every bird write a poem and read it out. Bomb was first, and he started to read as follows:

If my name were Bobby,

would you ask about my hobbies?

Or if my name were Judas,

Would you ask me what my mood is?

I laugh, I cry, I love, I hate.

I do so much more than detonate.

Think about it.

"That was beautiful…" Matilda commented, almost tearing up. "You're gonna make my cry…"

"Yeah, that was some real clever symbolism." Red deadpanned.

"Come on. You know it when you only took notice of it." Justin then asked Red. "Say, Red. You got your poem ready?"

"I don't have a poem." Red replied.

"Why not?" Justin asked.

"Because I didn't write one." He answered.

"And is there a reason?"

"Well. You know, I was gonna do it, but then I thought about it, and I realized, 'Oh, this is a huge waste of my time.' So, I didn't do it."

Justin started to get angered about Red not doing the poem, and was almost ready to use Red's Anger Instincts against him with his Sparks power, but Matilda calmed him down, "Deep breath. Deep breath. DEEP BREATH!" Justin then finally managed to calm down. "And, we're back in the now." Justin notices Chuck's hand up. "Chuck! You seemed to have your hand up the entire time."

Chuck ran out, and came back in with a thing under a cover, "My poem, is about a hate crime." He then pulled off the sheet, revealing the dummy, all mangled up, which was the exact same dummy that Justin saw yesterday.

"How did it…?" Matilda gasped…

Red looked at it, and figured the dummy belonged to Chuck. "Uh oh."

Bomb looked in horror. "Oh no…"

While everyone else was in terror, Justin was also surprised over how it just happened, thinking in his head. "Alright. Surely someone had a right mind on capitalism before. But one to destroy it? Man, what crap is THAT all about? I mean, honestly. You try so hard, it's one person to look over the one that started it all. You can't take down capitalism, it'll come back. It WILL come back to bite ya…"

"A lot of sickos out there." Red said, knowing he could be in trouble. "A lot of sickos."

Then Chuck began to recite his poem.

What? Oh, what

did I make you of?  
But, wait. Too late.

Now I see your fate.

Some very troubled somebody

destroyed you out of hate.

What could have made him so despise

your happy smile, your laughing eyes.

Your soul was pure.

Your heart was true.

And someone hated that.

But, who?

Chuck took out the red feather stuck inside it, and glared at Red. Red knew he was in trouble as everyone glared at him. Worst one to be glared at was Justin, who was mad, and had activated his Anger Instincts. Red nervously cleared his throat and silently blamed Terence.

But Justin knew that it was Red's feather, because Terence's is darker. And, Justin's anger went so high, it enabled Justin to control Terence, in a way of saying, "You know what to do, bro." Justin used Terence to punch Red hard, hitting against the wall. "Yeah, I deserve that…" He said.

"Billy has passed to a high plane of existence?!" Matilda cried. "Everyone join wings. Let us all say our goodbyes…"

Justin stood up and gathered hands with the others, forming a bond circle around the now-destroyed Billy dummy.

"Yeah. Let me just get in here, I got to say goodbye- "Red was frozen without being in ice, stuck like he's frozen in time. "Okay, okay. You know, I'll just mourn from back here, that's fine."

"You know, if there is one thing Billy always hated, it was goodbyes."

* * *

"Hey, what's going on there?" Bomb interrupted as he noticed a commotion going on outside Matilda's hut. Birds were running past, down to the beach. "Hey, where's everybody going?"

"Hurry, something's coming!" Stella shouted.

"Last one to the beach is a rotten egg!" Chuck shouted as he ran off at super speed.

"Let's go!" Bomb chimed in, following the others.

"I guess it's class dismissed!" Justin gets up, also following to where it's all coming from.

When they all finally arrive, Justin spots a steampunk ship coming down to the coast. Then, it hits a rock, changing course, picking up speed, and Red realizes it is aimed towards his house.

"My house! MY HOUSE!" Red ran towards the house, but it was too late as the ship reached shore, and stops just barely even touching the house. Red sighed a breath of relief, until the anchor smashes down on his house. Red was shocked. "WHAT THE?! THAT HOUSE TOOK ME FIVE YEARS TO BUILD!"

"Wow. It's such a shame when you create something and someone just destroys it." Chuck said sarcastically.

"Red. My house was easier said than done, only taking a few months to do all. I sometimes had that same pain." Justin commented.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A voice boomed from the ship as the huge door began to open… "We have a very special guest for you. He's a green marine sailing machine. And he's king, to let you know, he's not mean." The gangplank begins to extend… "Put your wings together for… LEONARD!"

Leonard appeared at the top and looked over the crowd. "Thank you very much. Please, hold your applause." The smoke fades to reveal himself. "Greetings, from my world! The world, of the pigs!"

"What's a pig?" Chuck whispered to Justin and Red.

"I, am a pig!" Leonard said, as the gangplank was going down. But the gangplank gets stuck as it went halfway down. "Unbelievable…" Leonard groaned as the other pig behind him tried to fix it, ending up making the gangplank start to bring him back up to the top of the gangplank.

"Ugh. We practiced this a hundred times. Give it to me." Leonard snatches the remote from the other pig's hooves, and smiles again at the birds. "We're gonna come in again." He then proceeds to come down the gangplank and steps off at the bottom. "My name is Leonard, but by friends call me Chuckles." He then provides a gift basket to Bomb. "We mean no harm. We saw your island across the sea and we thought, "I wonder what they're up to?""

"But there's no other place besides here…" Stella says.

"Yes, there is." Leonard replies. "We are from there. We call it, Piggy Island. P-I-GG-Y Island."

"Who else is out there?" Shirley asks.

"My First Officer, Ross and I have sailed everywhere. One brave soul against the sea, and Ross." Leonard continues.

"Ah, excuse me." Red interrupts angrily. "Have you come to smash all of our houses, or just mine?"

Justin pulls Red away from the situation. "No, Red. You don't just do it like that and so. Let's just see what this Leonard here wants…"

"Ho ho! Somebody want a gift basket." Leonard just smiles. "Please, please. Don't be afraid. My partner and I request the honor of your friendship." He turns to Ross, who stands ready. "Ross, show them how we do it."

Ross then proceeds to hug many of the birds. When he came over to Terence, his menacing glare at Ross made him seem to understand that hugs aren't usually that of meeting his new pal.

Judge Peckinpah then calls Justin over, who was surprised he'd get called over from an authority, especially that he was the one that was supposed to be forced into Anger Management class, but of course, Matilda had given the authorization of the overturn of the judgement. So, Justin comes over to him.

"Your Honor. What is it that you request of me?"

"Justin. I received word of Matilda that she gave me the authorization of an overturn. An overturn which will revoke that verdict, making you an actual teacher there. Is that true, Matilda?" Matilda nods, giving the judge a look at Justin. "So, since you didn't seem to cause too much trouble (besides that anger incident which we're trying to help you out on), I decided that I will give you a special authorization of you being my assistant as well."

Now, Justin seemed to be quite surprised over that. "Well, Your Honor. I'll gladly do it."

When Red heard that Justin got the special authorization, he was shocked. He didn't know that being a teacher like that could get him out of trouble! Red started to get jealous, envious over Justin's pure luck.

The judge then whispers to Justin's ear. "Now, I want you to introduce the pigs to the island. You know how?" Justin nods, and then clears his throat, getting Leonard's attention at the gryphon.

"So, Leonard. As you heard from what the judge said, I'm Justin. Although I'm that of mainly being of a bird, I'm one of those special people that has helped throughout the years many countless visitors. I'll be glad to help you guys out on the orientation. With that said, I'll say this now."

Justin then addressed both Leonard and the birds. "Welcome to Bird Island! Welcome to our new friends, the pigs!"

"And a hoof to the wing." Leonard said so as he shook the judge's wing. He even shakes Justin's as well.

"Well then! Seems like we're gonna need a celebration of a ceremony! Where would you like to host it, Leonard?"

"Well, we'll have it at the event area tonight, Justin! Lead the way!" Leonard said so as the other birds clapped and cheered at the historic moment. Red did not join in. Justin then starts to lead the others down to the village, with Leonard and Ross following the crowd. As they head down to the village, Red was the only one left standing there, and he couldn't help but feel that there was something off with the pigs.

* * *

 **Well, at least I finally got to finish the third chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was busy and all. Heck, even that today is the day of the Double One (that is, my sister's 11** **th** **birthday), in which I had to come over for a picnic. Oh well! At least now I got to post this here! So, this time around, I'd do a shoutout to a few certain Angry Birds fellows out there. Tonight's special shoutout goes to snowdodger1 on Twitter, whose birthday is tomorrow on August 27. So, give him a good wish for a hopeful birthday! And if you see this, Snow, just so that you know, I'm there with you. Happy birthday, bud. You deserve it.**


End file.
